Revenge Is Sweet
by Kaishei
Summary: Requested fic based on S3, EP2 Promo with Will arguing with Quinn. Quinn/Santana friendship, or more, however you see it. Unholy Trinity mention. Brittana/Quinntana mention. Will bashing...literally.


Quinn was angry, she was more than angry. The school minutes were drifting by and Quinn was pacing behind the school, a cigarette set carelessly close to falling in her mouth. _How dare he, how dare he, how dare he. _The same words drifted through her mind as she thought back to the earlier incident. _"There is only one person in this world that you care about."_ How dare he say that to her. How could he. He saw the torment she went through the last two years, and he has the nerve to say that to her. How dare he cut me off, how dare he pretend like he is all high and mighty, how dare he hurt my best friend, how dare he hurt me. _She was livid, how dare he accuse her like that. She had known exactly what he'd implied the moment the words left his mouth. "You have no idea what-" she started, her voice teetering dangerously close to a scream. He cut her off, "I'm not finished" he shouted. Before she even had a chance to open her mouth, he continued, a steady quieter voice, "Grow up." How dare he, how dare he, how dare he. She'd left. Just like that. She wasn't sure she could have held in the rage she felt if she had stayed. A gasp, and a chuckle from Becky led me to toss a glare her way as I left the room. It was that moment I had decided that William Shuester must pay._

* * *

><p>Curious, worried, and slightly amused, Santana sat down on the steps and rifled through an oblivious Quinn's bag. Coming across the desired object, she tapped a cigarette out the box, and lit it up. Watching for several moments more she decided that Quinn was too far gone to notice her presence. "Hey Q..." she called out. A frown made its way to her face when she failed to respond. Watching a few moments more, waiting for Quinn to get close enough in her pacing, Santana reached out and yanked her down beside her onto the step. "Hey Q, was'sup." If Quinn was surprised, she didn't show it. She looked her up and down, eyes pausing briefly on the box of smokes in her hand. Taking them back and tossing them into her bag, but not before removing another, she threw the other girl a "hey."<p>

"How you holding up?" Quinn snorted, "Shouldn't I be asking you that, you're the one who got kicked out of Glee club." "Seriously Quinn" "Seriously Santana." "Look, who cares about Glee club, I care about you." The blonde pondered that though, as she threw both the sticks to the ground, the lit, and the unlit. She then turned to her companion and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. "Hey, I wasn't done" Santana whined, adding a pout for extra effect. Taking a drag, Quinn also threw that one to the ground and put it out. "They're bad for you" "...seriously Quinn" "What, Brittany will kill me if I let you anyway" "...seriously Quinn" "...and you're more use to me alive...I'm going to do something, and I need you to cover me." Santana tilted her head, eyes meeting with Quinn's, "Oh really now, like what" she said with a smirk. Her smirk mirrored on the face of her companion, and she began to explain.

* * *

><p>"You know what Q, I think I like this new you. It is most defiantly badass." Quinn just resorted to rolling her eyes at the comment. "You didn't tell anyone did you" she asked, the fear in her voice must have been clearer than she thought. Santana placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "it'll be ok, we're going to do this right...now put on your mask." "...you told Brittany didn't you." Quinn knew Santana would tell Brittany from the moment she told her what she planned to do. Because that's how it is, no matter what it seems like, no matter what it looks like to other people, The Unholy Trinity are the strongest friendship you will find. The break laws together, they murder together, they stay together. "You're lucky I managed to convince her to let me go, she was adamant she wanted to be here to make sure we didn't get ourselves caught." They both took a time to reminisce on the times where it was Quinn who had to warn them to be careful.<p>

Quinn was about to say something, when they heard someone whistling. Their target. Clutching the bat in her hand, Santana muttered a "let's do this" to Quinn, who replied "It's not too late to back out." Neither made any further comments as the whistling came closer. Just as he was about to pass the corner, to his car, Will Shuester was dragged around the corner and pushed into the wall. "Wh-what's going on" he whimpered. "Just a little revenge Shuester" Santana drawled, taking hold of the bat in both hands, and delivering a blow to his lower back. He let out a pained groan, "revenge, for what." Santana walked forward and delivered a blow with every word. "For. Hurting. My. Best. Friend." "Who is this" he managed to gasp out. Quinn sniggered from behind him, and took the bat from Santana. "Wouldn't you like to know" she laughed out.

They only attacked him for several minutes, and never hit hard enough to draw blood. They never saw it coming. They were done, leaving, and as the turned to go, they were taken by surprise when he lifted himself off the floor and tackled Santana. He managed to pin her down and attempted to remove her mask with his numb hands. "Who are you, I know your voice, who are you" he muttered out. Quinn in a state of panic, retrieved the fallen bat and hit him around the head. Blood began to pool as she helped her companion up. "Are you ok" she asked, carefully looking over Santana as if expecting to see a horrible injury. "Don't be so worried about me Q, let's get out of here" she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>As the moment of the situation caught up with them, Quinn didn't know what to think when she found herself kissing Santana. "What are you doing" Santana breathed out, confused as Quinn led her to Will's car. Pushing her against the front of the car, she leant forward and invaded her personal space. "I need this" she whispered, kissing her again. "I...I can't, Brittany, Quinn, I can't" she let out frantic words. Quinn quickly shushed them, "It's ok, Brittany would understand...you know she would." Understanding reached her eyes, and Santana gained her confidence back. "So...on Shuester's car then" "Hell yeah."<p> 


End file.
